yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoglabs fanon episodes
#: -Minecraft Mods - Monster squad - Yoglabs Lewis is studying some strange monsters, when Simon messes up, and releases them. Now it's their job to get the monsters back in their containment! 2. Minecraft Mods - elemental orbs - Yoglabs Lewis wants to see how these orbs work, so he asks Simon to test them for him. 3. Minecraft Mods - Yoglabs VS Zombies When yoglabs gets attacked by zombies, They find some magical seeds that when planted, can fight the zombies. 4. Minecraft Mods - The Abyss - Yoglabs Dr testifiqute M.D. has found a portal to the abyss dimension, but Simon falls into the portal, and gets trapped! Now it's Lewis's time to save the day! 5. Minecraft Mods - Dreams and nightmares - Yoglabs Lewis wants to test a dream machine on simon. Hijinx insue. 6. Minecraft Mods - Yoglabs VS. Zombies Yoglabs gets attacked by zombies, when Simon finds some magic seeds that when planted, can fight off the zombies! 7. Minecraft Mods - teleportation - Yoglabs Lewis has created the "telenator", A machine that can be used to teleport people around the globe. Of course, lewis wants to test it on Simon. 8. Minecraft Mods - The ice age - Yoglabs Yoglabs had enough money to fund a time machine! So, when Simon accidentally spills some water on the control panel, and sends them both back in time to the ice age! 9. Minecraft Mods - Magic wands - Yoglabs Simon has the flu, so, lewis now needs to find a witch to cure him before he dies! 10. Minecraft Mods - Fruit dimension - Yoglabs King lemonator in the fruit dimension, has kidnapped testifiqute m.d.! Now lewis and Simon must rescue him from his captivity. 11. Minecraft Mods - Back to school - Yoglabs Lewis wants to test clone Simon's intelligence, so he builds a classroom so that he can teach him. 12. Minecraft Mods - Villagers take over - Yoglabs The employees want to take over yoglabs, and, they do exactly that. Will someone stop them??? 13. Minecraft Mods - Cannibalism - Yoglabs When the government Launches a bomb at Yoglabs, everyone in range of the bomb Is forced to hide in the shelter. When they run out of food, they resort to cannabilism. 14. Minecraft Mods - Screwing with Time - Yoglabs Yoglabs are now producing specialized clocks that can speed up and slow time. 15. Minecraft Mods - Tiny worlds - Yoglabs The staff has made a machine that can alter the world! Lewis decides to test it out and hijinks insue. 16. Minecraft Mods - Crazy cows - Yoglabs Yoglabs has started to develop new and crazy cows that all have different abilities. 17. Minecraft Mods - Nether X - Yoglabs Lewis gets sent to hell for doing something awful, and Simon is sick, so he can't save him. How will he escape? Can be escape???? 18. Minecraft Mods - Raising the dead - Yoglabs While digging one day, Simon finds the necronomicon and accidentally raises all of the worst people in the world. Will they defeat them??? 19. Minecraft Mods - Zoblins attack - Yoglabs When Lewis realises a strange creature called a zoblin. But, the zoblin summons an entire army to attack Yoglabs! So now lewis and Simon must survive against the zoblin army. 20. Minecraft Mods - Dinosaur Times - Yoglabs Testifiqute M. D. Has fixed the time machine, so, Lewis wants Simon to test it out. Of course, it malfunctions and sends them back to the prehistoric age! Will they escape? 21. Minecraft Mods - THE BUTCHER - Yoglabs When the lights go out in Yoglabs, the butcher arrives, and he wants to KILL. Will they be able to escape? 22. Minecraft Mods - Underwater diving -Yoglabs News has spread that an abandoned, old ship that owns a treasure. Simon convinces Lewis into using a submarine to find the treasure. 23. Minecraft Mods - Being tiny! - Yoglabs Lewis builds a shrink Ray to send tiny spies to spy on the government's actions. But it malfunctions, and shrinks Lewis. Now it's his job to get back to normal. 24. Minecraft Mods - Candyland! - yoglabs Lewis and Simon find a strange candy portal that takes them to a candy dimension! :))). What will they find? Only time will tell. 25. Minecraft Mods - Swamp monster attacks Yoglabs!!! Swamp monsters have started to break from their containment! Will lewis and Simon stop them?? 26. Minecraft Mods - Winter warfare - Yoglabs The team has taken a break from testing and want to have a snowball fight. But when it goes too far, well, you'll see..... 27. Minecraft Mods - Lasers - Yoglabs Yoglabs is testing out laser guns that can do many different things like, pushing and burning blocks. 28. Minecraft Mods - Card magic - Yoglabs Simon wants Lewis to create a magical card that can do anything. But a mysterious man sell him a card that can cause mass destruction! 29. Minecraft Mods - Crazy villagers - Yoglabs Some employees have been acting strange lately. So, lewis starts doing tests on them. 30. Minecraft Mods - Elemental Beasts - Yoglabs Deep search 1 ( a new area ) Has discovered 4 elemental crystals that summons elemental beasts, so Lewis wants to test them out. 31. Minecraft Mods - Dragons! - Yoglabs Sir hamlot wants Lewis and Simon to go to his village, and defeat the dragon that keeps attacking their village. Now it's up to them to defeat the Dragon and save the day. 32. Minecraft Mods - Vitamin testing - yoglabs The pharmacy wants to test some vitamins on Simon. 33. Minecraft Mods - Wolves on the loose - Yoglabs Lewis and Simon decide to go to the zoo, while the employees at Yoglabs prepare for party day. But when the wolves escape at the zoo, it's up to Lewis and Simon to help. 34. Minecraft Mods - The darkness - Yoglabs Simon accidentally swallowed a pill in his drink that teleports him to " The darkness ". Lewis can't ffind Simon and tries to investigate. 35. Minecraft Mods - The mutant chicken - Yoglabs Lewis has started to test potion X on regular mobs, starting with chickens. Of course, the mutant chicken starts to destroy Yoglabs... can they defeat them? 36. Minecraft Mods - Hardcore end - Yoglabs If you remember, the pocket dimensions...they created another end dimension when deep search 3 discovers this, sergeant Herp is sent to go in. Eventually, the team gets worried and sends Lewis and Simon in. 37. Minecraft Mods - Evil Pokémon! - Yoglabs When a giant pokeball falls from the sky near Yoglabs, mutant Pokémon start to attack Yoglabs! 38. Minecraft Mods - Robot super suits - Yoglabs A super villain has taken over the city, and Yoglabs creates some robotic super suits to defeat the villain plaguing the city. Can they stop him? 39. Minecraft Mods - Insane insects - yoglabs Lewis is testing out X mutagen on insects, when overnight, the bugs mutate into monsters that attack Yoglabs! 40. Minecraft Mods - Satellite cannons - Yoglabs Yoglabs has created a satellite cannon to destroy the government. But, the coordinates were off and instead of destroying the government, it will destroy Yoglabs!! So, Lewis and Simon now have to stop the ssatellite from destroying Yoglabs! 41. Minecraft Mods - Bacon! - Yoglabs Yoglabs starts making their own branded bacon! 42. Minecraft Mods - Familiars! - Yoglabs Simon finds a magical book that can create partners out of exp! 43. Minecraft Mods - Forgotten Nature - Yoglabs Lewis creates a garden in Yoglabs to create new food, trees, etc. 44. Minecraft Mods - Admins weapons - Yoglabs Lewis starts testing out new weapons to eliminate the government. 45. Minecraft Mods - More craft mod - Yoglabs Lewis shows Simon some new blocks and items / materials. 46. Minecraft Mods - Cookie world! - Yoglabs Simon goes into the dungeon and finds a portal made out of cookies... who knows what lies on the other side? 47. Minecraft Mods - Pandoras box - Yoglabs Yoglabs has been creating boxes that have the essence of Pandora! 48. Minecraft Mods - Worshipping totems - Yoglabs A tribe called the Yukas that live close to Yoglabs, donate some totem poles for them to try out. 49. Minecraft Mods - Trapped in terraria! - Yoglabs Lewis and Simon get sucked into a computer screen and get sent to the land of terraria! (5 episode special ) 50. Minecraft Mods - Employee party 2! - Yoglabs Yoglabs is throwing employee disco party for the employees! Bort doesn't recognize Simon, so he has Lewis disguises him as a villiager. 51. Minecraft Mods - Evil is afoot - Yoglabs Evil comes toYoglabs, werewolves, supervillains, and an evil army invades! Can them defeat them? 52. Minecraft Mods - Raising digimon - Yoglabs When digimon arrive in the mail, they decide to take care of them. ( Btw: don't watch the show....) 53. Minecraft Mods - SpongeBob visits? - Yoglabs Today, SpongeBob visits Yoglabs.... or is it all a ploy from the government to get the secrets of yoglabs? 54. Minecraft Mods - Sports day - Yoglabs Yoglabs is having a sports competition to see who will be the new CEO of yoglabs. In a landslide, literally, lewis wins! 55. Minecraft Mods - Hacking Minecraft - Yoglabs When Simon finds a strange, mysterious block. Lewis tests it, and figures out that it's a glitched block. They want to try some glitches....... 56. Minecraft Mods - COFFEE mod!!! - Yoglabs Finally, the coffee machine works........ or does it? The coffee turns out to be poisoned by the government, luckily, no one else drinks the coffee except for Simon. Simon recovers, and everything returns to normal....? 57. Minecraft Mods - Witches invade - Yoglabs When witches invade Yoglabs, they need to use a giant robot to defeat the leader . 58. Minecraft Mods - Carving pumpkins - Yoglabs After they defeat the witches, they decide to have a pumpkin carving contest as a treat as you will. 59. Minecraft Mods - Primitive mobs - Yoglabs Lewis and Simon want to test some primitive mobs...things go wrong eventually.... 60. Minecraft Mods - Extended villages - Yoglabs The village needs to expand their village, so, they call Yoglabs and asks them to come to the town and give them a hand building. 61. Minecraft Mods - Sandwich building competition - Yoglabs Lewis is trying to create the BEST SANDWICH IN THE WORLD. But Simon Is ttrying to make the same thing... competition time! 62. Minecraft Mods - Herobrine attacks! - Yoglabs When the power goes out due to a faulty wire, israphel summons herobrine... can they stop him??? 63. Minecraft Mods - One night at Freddys - Yoglabs Simon sees a news article about Freddys pizzaria, so, he gets a job there. However, he doesn't know the twisted past of the restaurant. 64. Minecraft Mods - Bleach? - Yoglabs It's a beautiful day at Yoglabs, until some strange masked creatures decide to attack on Yoglabs. The reason? To take over yoglabs!!! 65. Minecraft Mods - Dungeon adventure! - Yoglabs Testifiqute M.D. needs something back from the goblins In the dungeon. A heart of the beast. That's what he wants...can Lewis and Simon find the heart? 66. Minecraft Mods - Trip to the movies! - Yoglabs Yoglabs hasn't had some fun in A long time... so Lewis Decides to bring Yoglab's employees to the movies! 67. Minecraft Mods - New swords! -Yoglabs Lewis has gone shopping for new swords, so, he goes to the blacksmith. He buys swords with special abilities...and Simon accidentally destroyed Yoglabs with them.... 68. Minecraft Mods - TF2 Attacks Yoglabs! When a portal between worlds appears, the world of TF2 Is released... can they survive the onslaught of insanity 69. Minecraft Mods - Ender pouches - Yoglabs Yoglabs is testing out "ender pouches". Pouches that can allow you to grab anything from an ender chest. 70. Minecraft Mods - Alchemy! - Yoglabs One of the witches from the witch invasion, has built a house in the dungeon. But this witch is a good witch, and decided to teach Lewis and Simon Alchemy! 71. Minecraft Mods - Mining trip! Deep search 3 needs more help to mine new ores. So, they ask Lewis and Simon to help. Simon makes a huge discovery! 72. Minecraft Mods - New plant Yoglabs is testing out a new plant, and lewis wants Simon to look at it. 73. Minecraft Mods - Aether? Lewis discovers a new liquid called Aether, and wants to test it to find its properties. 74. Minecraft Mods - Advanced technology Simon is having a bad day...so, lewis creates some new machines to try out, and they create a jaffa machine for Simon. 75. Minecraft Mods - Essence of the gods The gods have gave Yoglabs some strange liquids, to create something so special, that only gods could make. 76. Minecraft Mods - Special feast! It's thanksgiving in Yoglabs! So, all of the staff have a large feast, talking about what their favourite times that they had in Yoglabs. 77. Minecraft Mods - Special gels Apature Science gives Yoglabs special "gels", that can do many weird things. 78. Minecraft Mods - Ailens When Simon gets abducted by aliens, it's Lewis's job to save him! But, the aliens turn out to be friendly, and everything is hunky-dorie......OR IS IT? 79. Minecraft Mods - Christmas!!! CHRISTMAS!!! It's Christmas in Yoglabs, and they have tons of fun! 80. Minecraft Mods - Zelda play? One day, in the newspaper, Simon sees a charity for a school that is very poor. So, he convinces Lewis to Star in a play about Zelda to raise awareness for the school. 81. 82. 83. 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. Other Rooms in YogLabs The Dungeon-fanon- A dungeon deep under yoglabs that was Used to keep monsters to fight the government. The glass arena -fanon- A large glass ball used to test some mods. Simon also likes this "Room" because Lewis hides Simon's jaffa cakes here. The sleeping chamber -fanon- This is where Lewis wanted to test a dream machine on Simon so he could study dreams and nightmares. The Abyss -Fanon- The abyss is a cavern in deep search 3, that holds an abyssal portal. The classroom -fanon- The room that Lewis used to try teach a clone simon, subjects in school..... with explosive textbooks. The bomb shelter -Fanon- A large room made for any disaster. It's sad they had to eat 5 Villiagers Once they ran out of food... The clock production room - A room used to make clock that can control time.